Because No One Understands
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: It's hard being eighteen years old and in love. It's easy to feel like no-one else understands you...however, It must be ten times harder when you find out your girlfriend is suffering from depression. Shane/Mitchie. (ON HIATUS)
1. She's Fine, Or is She?

**...Hey :) I'm here with a new story. Just wanted to see if anyone like the idea. I hope you do because I really like it. I think I can do alot with it if I try hard enough. Uh, this was inspired by something I read...don't think you need to know much more than that. Oh! and for those of you who are reading my other story LACB. Don't worry I'm in the middle of writing the next chapeter. :D**

**ENJOY!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything...however I wish I did..._**

* * *

---

**Chapter 1: She's Fine, or is She?**

The sunset was beginning to fall into place in the sky. Outside in the green park, Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres were lying down upon the freshly cut grass; staring up at the orangey pink sky. Shane had one arm wrapped around Mitchie's shoulder and his other hand intertwined with hers. A content sigh escaped her lips causing him to look down at her.

"I love you." He murmured into her hair. A small smile grazed her lips upon hearing his words.

"I love you too." She replied quietly. She shifted a little so she could look up at him. Her eyes were suddenly reading uncertainty.

"Just you and me right?" She whispered. He nodded and lightly squeezed their laced fingers.

"You and me forever." He confirmed. Suddenly her worry faded and her loving smile was their once again. She snuggled back into his side and watch the remainder of the sunset go down.

--

That night, they drove back to Mitchie's house. Mitchie had the house to herself since her mother was away on a year business trip, and her dad...

Well he wasn't in the picture any more.

Just as Shane finished parking the car Mitchie instantly grabbed onto his hand. He looked over at her confused.

"Stay with me?" She asked him hopefully. He smiled and nodded.

"Always." She smiled back as he let go of her hand to get out of the car. He then ran over to her side and opened the car door for her. She rolled her eyes playfully but thanked him anyway. They walked hand in hand to the door where Mitchie handed him the keys so they could get inside.

They walked into the house and were greeted with darkness. Shane managed to find the light switch with his limited eyesight. Once they could see, they bounded up the stairs; their hands still clasped. They made it to Mitchie's room and immediately Mitchie collapsed on the bed.

"Come to bed with me Shane." She whined stretching her arms out in his direction. He laughed half amused and shook his head in a playful manner. She pouted at him and crossed her outstretched arms. She then turned her head away staring at the pale green wall. Shane laughed again and walked over towards the bed. He crouched down in front of her and she tried to avoid eye contact.

"Come on, look at me Mitch." She looked at him sooner then she had originally planned. He kissed the tip of her nose and then nuzzled it afterwards.

"I really do love you." He said solemnly. The mood suddenly turned from playful to serious. She wrapped her crossed arms around his body and pulled him close to her.

"Ditto." Was all she could manage to say. She let him go and shifted over so he could climb into the bed with her.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like of we'd never have met each other?" Mitchie asked after Shane had gotten into bed. Shane was quiet for a moment.

"No." He said finally. "I don't even like to think about what my life would be like without you. I'd be miserable that's for sure." She nodded in agreement. She brought Shane closer to her and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and once again whispered those three words. Shane smiled and whispered them back; emotion surrounding them both. After a few minutes Mitchie groaned and began to toss and turn. Shane looked down at her with a confused expression.

"Calm down baby." He told her in a tender voice and kissed her head repeatedly. She then sat up abruptly only making Shane even more confused.

"Mitch?" He asked her concerned. "Mitch, what's wrong?" She looked around blinking rapidly and squeezed the duvet which was covering her.

"The lights." She whispered. "I...I can't stand the lights at night. I can only sleep in the dark Shane. Put them off please." Shane nodded and got out of the bed to put the lights off. Mitchie then got out of bed herself.

"Why is it so hot in here?" She asked frustrated. She began to tug on light blue long sleeved shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing her green bra. She then took of her black mini skirt leaving her only in her undergarments. Shane clenched his jaw at the sight of his girlfriend's body. Even though it was dark he could still see her from the moon light coming through her window. It was as if the light was radiating her body. She walked over to draw stand and took out a long black T-shirt. She put it on and it went down to her mid thigh.

"Hope you don't mind, this is yours." She said sheepishly whilst biting her lip. He chuckled and walked over to her bringing her close to him.

"Don't worry honey, its fine." He said lightly pressing his lips to hers. "My clothes kind of suit you anyway." She giggled after he pulled away and put her arms around his neck. She then stood on the tip of her toes so she could put her lips to his ear.

"Your shirt needs to come off." She whispered. He shivered at the raspy tone he could make out in her request. He nodded and she let her arms fall to her sides as he pulled the shirt over his head. Even in the dark she could make out the pecks on his muscularly toned chest. She then unexpectedly pulled the zipper down on his skinny jeans. He looked at her shocked but she couldn't really see his expression. He lightly shrugged afterwards and kicked his jeans off too leaving him in his boxers. She smiled and once again put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist.

"That's better." She said satisfied. She pressed her lips to his and he softly kissed her back. They pulled away moments later.

"I love you Shane." She whispered.

"I love you too baby." He told her back. She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Her muffled voice rang out. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Same with me Mitchie. Same with me." A few hours later, Mitchie once again began to stir in her sleep. Her eyes flickered open and they roamed around the room. They stopped at her alarm clock on her bedside table which read _2:14 AM. _She sighed and tried to keep her breathing quiet in order not to wake Shane. His arms were circling her waist from behind and she could feel his front pressed against her back. She had the sudden need to go to the bathroom even though she didn't need to pee. So she tried to untangle herself from him. Shane could feel his grip on Mitchie loosening so that caused him to stir and bring her closer to him.

"Shane," She whispered quietly. "Shane let me go I have to go the bathroom. I'll be back in a moment I promise." He nuzzled her neck and kissed it softly. He then let his grip on her loosen only slighty and she began to whine. He laughed tiredly and let her go completely. She quickly got out of the bed and raced to the bathroom. She sighed once she shut the door quietly and leant against it.

What was going on with her?

She closed the toilet seat and sat on top of it putting her face in her hands. She was okay...wasn't she? She found herself asking the question a lot lately. She didn't have a reason to feel sad. She had Shane.

Shane.

Her rock.

Her other half.

Her _everything._

And she loved him with every fibre of her being. He loved her equally as much. So what was her problem? She was happy. He was happy. _They _were happy. What more could she ask for? Maybe it was the fact that her father was no longer around to care for her. Or that her mother was away for the year and hardly ever phoned to see if she was okay. Or that Caitlyn wasn't speaking to her after their little fight a month ago. Maybe it was a lot of things. Other than that she was fine. She was absolutely fine....

Or maybe that's just what she was convincing herself she was.

"Mitchie?" She heard Shane's tired voice ring out. She lifted her head up and stared at the door.

"Baby? Are you okay?" She swallowed and cleared her throat.

"I fine! I'm coming now." She stood up and walked out of the bathroom turning off the light switch. She walked back to the bed and once again let Shane circle his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek. She could feel the curve of his tired smile as he did so.

"What took you so long in there? I was getting worried." He teased. She let out a quiet but forced laugh. Shane not noticing the force she was putting into it.

"Maybe you're just too needy." She joked back. He chuckled in response and laid his chin to rest upon her head. She sighed into the darkness a few moments later once she heard his heavy, slow breathing indicating he was asleep.

"I'm fine." She whispered to herself. "Absolutely fine."

Though was she? Was she _really?_

* * *

**So...what do you think? Is Mitchie really fine? Hmm...;) I'll be updating this ASAP because I still have another story going on...**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and erm...review? Thank you :)**

**Natalie x**


	2. In Denial

**Hello again! =) Thank you for all the lovely reviews. They made me smile :D Sorry this came out later then I had said...I wanted to re-write some things.**

**I hope you like this chapter even though it's a little dramatic near the end.**

**_DISCLAIMER: Camp Rock is not owned by me...BUT I own the DVD =)_**

* * *

**---**

**Chapter 2: In Denial**

The next morning, Mitchie woke up to quite a start. She was stirred awake upon hearing a loud crashing sound from her kitchen downstairs.

"Oh Shit!" She heard a frustrated Shane curse. She giggled to herself and then a yawn escaped her lips. She looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table and it read _**12:30 PM. **_Her eyes widened and she shot up into a sitting position. She looked at the other side of the bed, where Shane was lying before. She smiled to herself and got out of the bed, quietly walking down the steps in order not to alert Shane.

As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, she was greeted with the delightful smell of eggs and bacon that whipped past her nose. She saw that Shane's back was facing her and he was still only wearing his boxers. Not that the sight bothered her or anything. She walked up behind him and circled her arms around his waist. He jumped from the unexpected touch and she laughed. She planted a soft kiss to the back of his shoulder blade.

"Morning." She whispered. He turned around with an amused smile on his face and circled his arms round her waist. Hers went around his neck and he kissed her forehead then her nose.

"Hey baby." He greeted her back. She smiled and looked over at the food in the pan. She raised her eyebrow and turned back to him.

"I heard a crash and then your uh...loud outburst. What happened?" His cheeks turned a light shade of red as he looked down sheepishly. Mitchie couldn't help but find that adorable.

"Sorry, I knocked over a pan and it fell out of the cupboard. Did I wake you up?" She laughed. That sounded a lot like something Shane would do. She shook her head as she laughed.

"Yes, you did but its fine. It's already past noon anyway." He smiled and the let go of her. He went back to frying the food which was in the pan and Mitchie sat down at her dining table. Once he was done he dumped the breakfast on two plates and walked to where Mitchie was sitting.

"Bon Appétit." He said, trying to perfect a French accent. Mitchie giggled and accepted the plate he laid in front of her.

"Thank you but I'm more of a Spanish girl; so muchas gracias senor." She told him with a wink. He laughed and sat down opposite her.

"I love it when you speak Spanish, its sounds so...sexy." He paused trying to find the right word. She raised her eyebrows with a smirk.

"Well in that case. Te quiero tanto Shane Gray." Shane gave her a look to show her he hadn't understood a word she had said – except for his name of course. She laughed once again.

"Please translate." He asked her bashfully. She smiled amused and granted his wish.

"I love you very much Shane Gray." She whispered. A wide smile stretched across his lips.

"Well in that case," He said stealing her words from before. "Te quiero tanto Mitchie Torres."

"A little iffy on the pronunciation but we'll work on that." She said cheekily. He laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. Mitchie gave him another smile before tucking into her breakfast.

--

Later that Saturday afternoon, Shane and Mitchie were sitting on Mitchie's couch watching a movie. The movie was about a girl who seemed to have the perfect life and that she could do no wrong. Shane noticed that Mitchie was frowning as she stared at the screen. The sight made him sad as well.

"Mitch?" She looked away from the screen and up at him. "What's wrong? You don't look to happy." Mitchie sighed and turned back to the screen.

"How come that girl gets to have the perfect life? She gets everything she could possibly want. Why can't normal life be like that?" She looked down at her lap and muttered. "Why can't_ my _life be like that?" Shane wasn't supposed to hear that...

But he did.

"Mitch, you don't have to have the perfect life to be happy. After all you have me!" He told her. A tight smile grazed her lips, her eyes still downcast and Shane immediately noticed the slight force that was put into it. He sighed and put the movie off.

"Maybe we should do something else." He suggested. She looked up from her lap and nodded, biting her lip.

"I feel like having some ice cream." She stated and Shane couldn't help but laugh at that. He got up from his seating position on her couch and outstretched his hand as an offer to help her up. She smiled in appreciation and accepted his hand. Once she was standing he tugged a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I love you. Remember that." This time Mitchie's smile was genuine and it reached her eyes. The type of smile Shane loved on her.

"I love you too. Now come on, ice cream awaits us!" She grabbed his hand and led him to the door, Shane smiling at her enthusiasm.

They drove to the nearest ice cream parlour which was about 30 minutes away from Mitchie's house. The radio was on quietly in the background and Mitchie began swaying along with the music. Shane took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Mitchie as her hair swept across her face, her eyes closed gently and as she bit her lip trying to hide her content smile. The sight was breathtaking according to him.

She really was the definition of beautiful.

He reluctantly put his attention back on the road. Suddenly a lot more dazed than before. They stopped in front of the parlour and as soon as Shane stopped the car Mitchie was practically out and already walking through the door. He chuckled to himself before getting out himself and jogging to catch up with her.

Once Shane got inside he stopped abruptly when he almost collided into Mitchie's back. She was standing stiffly as if she'd just seen a ghost. He put a hand on her shoulder and she didn't even jump at the contact. He leant down closely to her ear.

"What's wrong Mitch?" He whispered concern apparent in his tone. She didn't answer him verbally, just pointed shakily to the left of the parlour. There sitting in one of the booths was Caitlyn; laughing with somebody opposite her. She hadn't noticed Mitchie's entrance and she looked so carefree and happy. Shane sighed as Mitchie dropped her hand to her sighed. He put his arms around her waist as he stood behind her and kissed her cheek lightly. Her tense body relaxed a little and he smiled a little in success.

"Don't worry about her baby. I'm sure she wants to make up with you now. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and tried to lead her to where Caitlyn was sitting but Mitchie stood in place and shook her head furiously. Shane sighed again and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be fine honey, come on." She was now allowing her feet to move but was still holding a little friction against the floor. She looked down as they got closer to the booth. It turned out that the other person was Nate; Shane's best friend.

"Hey guys." Shane greeted them enthusiastically. They looked up and smiled once they saw who it was but then Caitlyn's smile faltered a little when she noticed Mitchie's presence. Mitchie was still eyeing the floor not daring too look up on any circumstances. Nate looked over at Mitchie and smiled slightly at her shyness.

"Hey Mitch." He greeted her encouragingly. She flickered her eyes over to him with a small smile for a moment before looking down at the floor once again.

"Hi Nate." She greeted him back quietly. Caitlyn watched her with narrowed eyes. She then sighed and softened her eyes a moment later. This fight between her and Mitchie was stupid. She needed her best friend back. She decided to make the first move in mending this. She smiled at Mitchie genuinely.

"Hi Mitchie." Mitchie's head immediately shot up once she heard Caitlyn's voice. Her eyes widened in even more surprise when she didn't see the scowl that she was expecting. Mitchie then slowly smiled back.

"Hey Cait." Caitlyn then slid out of the booth and walked up to Mitchie. Shane let go of Mitchie's hand knowing what was about to come next and sat opposite Nate. Caitlyn embraced Mitchie in a tight hug and Mitchie returned it with as much force.

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn whispered and Mitchie nodded. "Me too." She whispered back. No other words had to be shared. They let go of each other to join the guys back in the booth.

--

That evening Shane took Mitchie back to her house. He insisted on keeping her company but she denied it.

"Your mother probably wants to know where you are Shane. Go and tell her and then you can stay over." He sighed and nodded. Kissing her forehead he murmured an "I love you." Into her hair before getting into his car and then driving out of her driveway. Once he was gone she frowned. She suddenly felt alone and empty, after all who knew how long Shane would take?

She walked into the kitchen and smiled at the pan and plates that were left there from the morning. Putting them into the sink she then walked up to her fridge for something to eat. Nothing in there was much of her interest so she then looked in the cupboard. Her eyes stopped once she saw a half drunken liquor bottle. She hardly drank at all so she shook her head and closed the cupboard.

Sighing she walked into the living room. Her eyes immediately drew to a picture of her mother and her. She was six and her mother was holding her hand. She was looking up at her mother with such admiration. Now the feeling was dead beneath her feet. She walked over to the picture and picked it up squeezing the frame harshly.

"You're never here anymore..." She whispered. Tears began to form in her eyes but she bit her lip and refused for them to flow. She through the picture on her couch and ran back into the kitchen. She flung open the cupboard and once again stared at the liquor bottle. It seemed good right now. It could make her feel better...

After all, Shane wasn't here at the moment now was he?

She stood on the tips of her toes and grabbed the bottle. Quickly opening the cap she put the bottle to her lips and sipped some as if testing it. The alcohol slid down her throat and burned her chest but she didn't mind that. It felt good in a twisted kind of way. She began to gulp down the liquid and the more she swallowed the more she craved. Tears were now falling freely down her cheeks after what felt like a few minutes and she finally set the bottle down. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. This was just a mini breakdown. She wasn't in denial.

She was fine. Really, she was.

The door bell rung and she jumped. Looking at the clock half an hour had already past.

"It only felt like 10 minutes." She mumbled to herself as she stumbled to the door to let Shane in. She was sure it was only ten minutes ago that he had left.

Though maybe she was drinking so much that she didn't notice...

* * *

**:O Bad Mitchie! Drinking of all things x)**

**Did you like it? I worked kinda hard on it -nervously smiles- I hope you review! It would mean alot really! :DD**

**Love you guys!**

**Natalie x**


	3. Help Is All You Need

**So...its been 2 months. Wow that sounds horribly long =\ I'm soooo sorry guys. If you are actually reading this thank you. And I mean that from the lowest depths of my heart. I have been so busy that I could only right like a few paragraphs a week. But school is nearly over so bare with me. **

**So as you've probably forgotten whats happened heres a mini recap: Mitchie began drinking to forget about her mother leaving her alone for the year. Shane had gone to his house to tell his mother that he was staying over at Mitchie's. Then someone knocked on Mitchie's door...but who was it? Lets found out!**

**_DISCLAIMER: Yes, I own Camp Rock...LOL JK not even in an alternate universe you fool (I got the LOL JK thing from facebook hehe.)_**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Help Is All You Need**

Mitchie dabbed one last time at her eyes making sure they didn't look too red before slowly answering the door. Expecting to see Shane, she was greeted with a surprise.

"...Jason?" She asked bewildered. Jason, Shane's older brother smiled warmly at her. The dimples in his cheeks now obvious.

"Hey there Mitch, I just came over to see if Shane was here." Mitchie bit her lip as she looked at him.

"He just left about a half hour ago to ask if he could stay over here tonight. I'm alone as you can probably tell." She tried to make the last part sound like a joke, but her voice came out wobbly towards the end. Thankfully Jason didn't notice.

"Aw man, I came all the way over here for nothing." He groaned teasingly. Mitchie let a smile graze her lips but this time Jason could tell that it was a little strained. He frowned when he noticed the red rings under her eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" He took a step towards her and peered at her curiously. Mitchie gulped inaudibly and bit her lip once again.

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" Jason tried to listen out for any wavers in her statement, but found none and sighed.

"You want some company until Shane gets back?" She shook her head but gave him a small smile out of gratitude.

"No, its fine; thanks anyway." He shrugged and gave her a small smile again. It was a silent for a moment.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then." He said, filling in the silence after a minute. She nodded and then gasped quietly when Jason brought her close to him for an unexpected hug. She laughed softly and patted his back. He let go after about thirty seconds, gave her one last wave and turned to walk down her driveway. She sighed as she closed her door. She was fine; no one could say she wasn't.

Though was drinking liquor because you were trying to forget things a sign of being fine?

She shook her head to get rid of all her thoughts and walked back into the kitchen. Her eyes immediately landing on the almost empty liquor bottle. Her bottom lip quivered and she angrily grabbed the glass. She intended to throw it into the trash can but then she paused. She looked over at the cupboard below the sink and squeezed the bottle in her hands.

_Maybe it would come in good use for later. _She tried to convince herself as she opened up the cupboard door.

Xx

Shane came back 10 minutes after that. Jason had told him of what had happened and how Mitchie had seemed off. He was getting worried about her. She did seem kind of down lately. She wasn't smiling as much as she used to, she seemed less enthusiastic about everything too. He looked down at her as she laid her head on his chest, eyes glued to the TV screen. He absentmindedly swept a hand through her hair making her look up at him. She smiled at him and Shane noticed it wasn't as full and as happy as it once was. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Mitch, are you okay?" He murmured against her skin. He pulled away to look into her eyes. She seemed to be masking her real emotions with fake confusion.

"Yeah...why?" His eyes lingered on her lips for a moment before flicking back to meet her eyes.

"No reason. I just wanted to know...that's all." He explained ending awkwardly. She bit her lip and gave him a suspicious look.

"I love you, remember that okay?" He whispered urgently. She blinked, not expecting the tone of voice he was using.

"I love you too Shane." He smiled down at her and kissed her lips quickly. Once they pulled away they resumed watching TV. Well she did, he continued to give her worried glances every so often.

Xx

That night Mitchie lay in Shane's arms sleeping. As she snored softly, Shane tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her even closer so he could sniff her hair. He wasn't the teeniest bit tired. He was still wondering about Mitchie. Was she really okay? He just wanted her to be happy. That's all he wanted from her. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and buried his face into her hair. Intoxicated by the now strong smell of her shampoo, he moved away slightly.

He looked over at the clock that was on her wall. _12:32 AM_ it read. He sighed and slowly let go of her waist. He needed to think about this properly. He got out of the bed and stretched, then he walked over to the other side to kiss Mitchie's forehead.

"I love you." He whispered before walking out of the room silently, going down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sighed once he stepped onto the cold surface that was the kitchen floor. He felt around for the switch and had to blink a few times to adjust to the light once it was on. He walked to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton; he set it on the table and opened all the cupboards to find a glass. There seemed to be no spare glasses, for all were in the sink. He sighed once again and bent down to open the cupboard below the sink. Maybe there would be some spares in there.

But no.

All he managed to get his hands on was...

A half empty liquor bottle.

Shane furrowed his eyebrows. He had certainly never seen this before. He lifted it out of the small cupboard an studied it in confusion. His eyes widened when he noticed something on the rim of the bottle. Light pink lip gloss stains. Shane's heartbeat began to pick up pace. No, it couldn't be – It just couldn't! He put the rim of the bottle to his nose, and inhaled just what he was afraid of. Strawberry shimmer lip gloss. And the only reason he knew that was because...

That was Mitchie's _favourite _Lip gloss.

He shakily set the bottle on the table and slumped into the dining chair. He rested his face in his hands and let out shaky breaths. Mitchie wouldn't do this, not his Mitchie. One thought – only one question – was going through his mind at this moment.

Why?

Xx

An hour later Mitchie leaned over to snuggle closer to her boyfriend; only to be met with the bed. Confused, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She then noticed Shane wasn't there. Biting her lip she got out of the bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Shane?" She called out softly. "Shane are you in there?" No reply. She shrugged and wondered out of the room and down the stairs. Once at the bottom she noticed the kitchen light was on. She rolled her eyes; of course he would be in here at this time of night. Typical Shane. She opened the door quietly, expecting to see him halfway through a ham sandwich. Instead he was sitting at the table staring at a bottle.

Her liquor bottle.

Her eyes widened and her heart began to beat faster than the average. He hadn't seemed to notice her come in and he had red rings around his eyes...had he been crying?

"Sh-Shane...?" Mitchie whispered. He looked up at her slowly and blinked once before looking back down at the bottle with no emotion in his eyes.

"Shane where did you find that?" He didn't answer for a while and when he did it was another question to match her own.

"Why?" he whispered brokenly. She bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"Why what?" This time he looked up at her with a glare on his face. Something he rarely acquainted on her.

"Don't play dumb with me Mitchie." She winced at the tone of his voice and continued to stare at the floor. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I-I don't kn-"

"Why Mitchie?" He asked this time louder. Tears began to surface in her eyes and her vision blurred.

"I-I dunno..." She whispered. "I just felt so alone..." Her voice cracked on the last word and Shane sighed. He got up and walked over to her cradling her face in his hands.

"Baby, you have me. How could you possibly feel alone? I love you, Nate loves you, Cait loves you, Jason loves you and your mother-"

"She DOESN'T love me!" She cried pushing Shane away from her. Shane stumbled back startled. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks now and her breathing was laboured.

"My mother doesn't love me Shane. If she did she wouldn't leave me here all alone for a year to go on a stupid business trip. How is that love? HOW IS IT?" Shane quickly wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest. He repeatedly kissed her head and she gasped every now and then. Once she was quiet he led her to the living room where she sat in his lap and he cradled her like a baby.

"Honey, you know I love you." He whispered. She nodded weakly. "And I love you." She muttered.

"And I'm only saying this because of that." She nodded again somewhat confused.

"Mitchie I...I think we need to get you help."

* * *

**I apologise for typos...I can not be bothered to re-read this a fifth time... :P**

**So uh...if you review I PROMISE! I will dedicate the next chapter in your name :) And you'll get love. Whats better then love people?**

**...Okay I guess see your point: cookies are quite up there too...its a tie xD**

**I love you guys,**

**Natalie x**


	4. That One Word

**So...its 4 am here in london right now. Ha, I don't know why i'm awake :P I like staying up in the summer! I managed to finish the fourth chapter for you guys! Wohoo! And since Like A Closed Book is finished I should be able to concentrate on this more. Frequent updates? I'll try my absolute best!**

**_DISCLAIMER: No. No I don't own Camp Rock OKAY? Why make me type it! xD (i'm loopy at 4 am)_**

* * *

XxX

**Chapter 4 - That One Word**

Mitchie sighed once again as she looked absentmindedly out of her window. It was now 6:35 AM and the sky was becoming lighter. She just couldn't get her head around what Shane had said earlier' _'Mitchie I think you need help'_ help? What kind of help did Shane mean? She wasn't some random psycho! She was absolutely fine...

Fine; a word she had been using a lot lately to describe herself...but did she actually mean it?

She shook the thought out of her head and adjusted her weight on the window's ledge. She lent her head against the cold glass of the window and bit her bottom lip. If she was completely honest with herself...she didn't feel the greatest lately. Maybe she did need help, maybe Shane was right. She looked over at him and watched him carefully. His hair fell into his eyes which were closed gently, and the blanket was wrapped around him in an odd fashion.

His arms were outstretched towards Mitchie's side. The arms she had carefully crawled out of ten minutes ago. She smiled to herself as she walked back over to the bed, climbed into it and nestled back into Shane's arms. He seemed to stir at this so she held her breath. He pulled her closely to him and began to rub her stomach lightly. His chin resting upon her head, she could feel the smile that was on his lips.

"I love you." He whispered tiredly before kissing her head and resting his own on top of hers. She smiled and closed her eyes. _I love you too Shane _she told him mentally.

Xx

The next morning, Shane woke up to find he was alone. His eyes wondered around in confusion until he heard the murmuring of the television from downstairs. He smiled to himself and got out of the Mitchie's bed, making his way down the stairs. He was met with Mitchie sitting crossed legged on her couch, staring intently at the screen in front of her. In her hand was a container of ice cream.

"Only you would eat ice cream at nine o'clock in the morning." He chuckled. Mitchie jumped startled and looked up in Shane's direction. She giggled bashfully as the heat rose to her cheeks.

"Why yes, that is true." She replied with a cheeky grin spread widely across her face. As she turned her attention back to the screen; it was times like this where Shane really relished the beauty of Mitchie's smile. He could feel his heart beating faster just by looking at the way her eyes lit up and his stomach cram with butterflies when it was directed at him.

He rested his back against the doorframe and just stared at her crossing his arms in the process. She felt the intensity of his stare and looked back over at him. Her cheeks turned rosy red again once she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"What?" She asked him shyly, biting on her bottom lip. Shane had to will himself not to rush over and 'have his way' with her just for doing that.

"N-nothing it's just..." He stuttered. "God, you're beautiful." She blinked at him before looking down at her carpet; trying to shield the huge smile on her face. When she looked up Shane was standing directly in front of her. Her eyes widened when he quickly grasped her hands in his and lifted her from her sitting position.

"Shane?" Her quiet voice rang out in confusion. "What are you -" She was cut off by his lips pressing desperately against hers. In shock she stood there motionless for a good few seconds before closing her own eyes and kissing him back gently. He let go of her hands and used his own to cradle her cheeks. Her hands moved up to go around his waist and she stepped closer to him. He pulled away slightly and muttered an 'I love you.' against her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck. Once breathing became a problem; Mitchie pulled away first. Shane pouted at her but didn't say anything for he was too breathless himself. After a few moments she sat back down on her couch with a small smile on her face. Shane felt those familiar butterflies enter his stomach. There was that smile again. He sat down next to her holding onto one of her hands.

"Mitchie..." She looked at him to indicate she was listening; the smile still on her face.

"Did you...think about what I said last night?" And in a flash the smile was wiped clean from her face, dropping instantly. Shane's heart ached a little for being the cause of that.

"As a matter of fact, I did." It took a minute for Shane to process the words because he was pretty surprised to hear that. He eventually smiled.

"Really? And are you considering it?" It took a moment for Mitchie to respond but she soon did with a slight nod of her head. Shane couldn't help but grin at her and he pulled her into his lap. She yelped not expecting him to do so and rolled her eyes playfully as he kissed her stomach from underneath her.

Xx

"Shane, I-I've changed my mind. I don't want to go anymore." Mitchie told Shane as they were getting closer and closer to the specific building. Her hand that was interlaced with his was shaking.

"Baby relax, you can do this." He said trying to sooth her. He rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand and that seemed to make some difference. They stopped in front of the building and Shane looked at her.

"Ready?" He asked, squeezing their joint palms. She shook her head furiously and Shane sighed. He kissed her forehead.

"Calm down for me Mitch." She took a few deep breaths and then after a moment she nodded.

"Okay?" He asked once again just to make sure. She responded with a quiet yes and he nodded with a small smile on his face. Shane pushed the door open and walked into the building with Mitchie close behind. They walked up to a receptionist.

"Hi, Uh we booked an appointment for two thirty with Dr. Reynolds...?" The receptionist nodded with a warm smile and pushed a few keys on her keyboard.

"Michelle Torres?" Shane nodded with Mitchie also nodding timidly.

"Down that hall, third door on your left." Shane thanked her and led Mitchie towards the corridor. They walked down the hall and he slowly opened the third door on the left as instructed. Dr Reynolds was sitting with his back faced to them. Shane cleared his throat to get his attention and Dr Reynolds swivelled around in his computer chair. A smile spread on his face when he saw who they were.

"Ah...Michelle and Shane?" Shane nodded and Mitchie suddenly found the floor very interesting. Dr Reynolds noticed this.

"If you would just take a seat over there please." Shane lead Mitchie to two cushioned seats Mitchie sitting in her one tensely. Shane took her hand and gave it reassuring squeeze and she squeezed in return to show she was alright.

"So Michelle -"

"It's Mitchie," She interjected. "Please call me Mitchie."

"Alright Mitchie, so what brings you here?" Mitchie bit her lip and looked over at Shane. He gave her a small smile and that was all she needed to get her to start talking.

"Well, uh, you see I haven't been feeling the best lately...emotionally wise..."

Xx

About an hour and a half later, Mitchie had talked about a lot with Dr Reynolds. She had practically let out everything she had been feeling for the last few months or so and Shane couldn't be more proud of her. He was that step closer to getting his Mitchie happy again, like it should be.

"Thank you Mitchie, I'm glad we've spoken. Did it make you feel a little better?" She nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Yes it did...Thank you Dr Reynolds." He nodded with a smile and they all stood up. He shook both of their hands and gave Mitchie a little piece of paper.

"From the information you've told me today I think these will also help you. Stop at your local Chemist and give them that prescription." Mitchie couldn't take her eyes off of the words on the little piece of paper; or one word in particular.

Antidepressants.

She was going to have to take _Antidepressants. _She was now being counted as one of the depressed, she couldn't believe it. She gave Dr Reynolds one last smile...though this time it was forced.

Xx

On their way back to Mitchie's, Shane couldn't help worry over her once again. She looked absolutely crushed about something. He looked down at their interlaced hands as they walked. Then his eyes looked over at the back she was holding loosely from the chemist. The bag with the key to hopefully make her better. He heard her sigh and that's when he had to ask her.

"Mitchie? Babe are you okay?" Mitchie looked up at him and swallowed to try and get rid of the scratchiness she felt in her throat.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Shane stopped walking and rose an eyebrow.

"Mitch, don't lie to me." Mitchie blinked at him. How could he always see through her?

"I'm not lying Shane." He shook his head and gave her a look.

"Mitchie..." Suddenly Mitchie felt a small serge of anger rip through her at that point.

"Fine," She snapped forcefully withdrawing her hand from his. "Don't believe me then." Anger was laced with her words as she began stomping ahead. Leaving Shane standing there; a little hurt by her actions. He soon realised he should catch up with her so he jogged his way to her side once again. She glared at him once he was walking beside her again and picked up her pace.

"Mitchie." He sighed. "C'mon baby, don't be like this." He grabbed her wrist to stop her but she managed to slip away from him and walked even faster. He ran once again this time grabbing her from behind and pulling her towards him.

"Shane! Let me go now!" She tried prying his arms away from her waist but he had a strong grip.

"I'll let go when you promise to stay and listen to me." After a few more moments of struggling she sighed and stopped.

"Okay." She muttered. He smiled triumphantly and slowly released his old on her. She turned around and crossed her arms looking at the concrete beneath her converses.

"I'm sorry Mitchie, I honestly am. It's just I'm worried about you okay? I love you and I just want you to be okay. And I want you to be open with me. That's why I kept on persisting you were lying. I'm sorry." She sighed and slowly looked up at him.

"It's okay Shane. And I'm sorry too...for just waltzing off like that." He smiled and opened his arms towards her. A smile of her own formed on her lips and she walked into his arms.

"I love you." he whispered into her hair. She grinned into his chest and moved her head upwards to press her lips quickly against his.

"I love you more." She said once she pulled away. He looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Uh, no not really." She gasped mockingly and took his hand again as they began walking again.

"Uh yes really." She retaliated. He grinned shaking his head at her.

"Mitch, you should know by now that there is no way possible that you love me more."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." They continued this playful banter all the way over to Mitchie's house.

* * *

**Voila! You like? Again I apologise its now 4:30 am and I'm freakin tired so i'm sorry for my retarded behaviour. Thank you so much for reading this! I love you :)**

**I'll love you more if you review. Hint...HINT HINT! ;) (Review please and thank you)**

**Uhh I'll update asap. okay? okay. Now off to beddy bye for me.**

**Natalie x**


End file.
